


What happens in Rio

by Redrocketeer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Dancing, Cor is unimpressed, Drinking and not driving, Ignis gives good advice, Ignis unwinds, M/M, Nightclub fic, Regis helps, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrocketeer/pseuds/Redrocketeer
Summary: Regis gives Ignis the night off and he plans to spend it reading but Gladio had other ideas.  Prompto and Noctis are happy to join but can Ignis really enjoy a night in a sweaty, heaving dance club?





	What happens in Rio

Regis rubbed at the furrowed skin between his brows. His day was very much like the day before and the one before that. Far too many frustrating talks with people he couldn’t stand and far too little time with his precious son or even simply taking a moment for himself. 

The people who didn’t know how things stood fussed that he spoiled the boy, that he was far too lax. They wondered how a future king could be grown in such a manner. The people who knew better, the very few, suggested nightspots safe enough for the young prince to attend. Regis could only take comfort in the fact Noctis was oblivious and seemed content to remain so. It must never occur to the young man to question his lack of preparation. Every moment of joy Noctis had was a small victory for Regis.

Such freedom from duty did not fall to all, however, and Regis felt a little guilt about the almost excessive dedication of his son’s young chamberlain. He watched Ignis approach, ready to make his report. Regis made sure to smile, eager to set the boy at ease. “Ignis, as always it’s good to see you. Tell me, what news of Noctis?” he asked, to get the lad talking.  
Ignis stopped and gave his customary bow. “Majesty. His school work is satisfactory, as is his attendance. I have… passed along the report on the Altissian situation, his geography teach-”

Regis knew there was no way he could tell Ignis that his massive effort was likely for nought, that a prince who’d never rule didn’t need to be taught how, but there was something he could do to ease him just a little.

“Ignis, when is the last time you had a night off?” Regis interrupted. Ignis fell silent immediately in deference to the king and even when he was free to speak he paused. “I believe it was three weeks ago, sir.”  
“Right. Then I want you to take the night off.”  
“... Sir?”  
“Go out. Do something for enjoyment. Whatever the kids are doing for fun these days.”  
“I’m not… sure what the kids are doing for fun these days,” Ignis said. Only that it tended to happen in nightclubs if Noctis and Prompto’s recent behaviour was anything to go by.  
“I believe you,” Regis replied dryly. “Nevertheless I expect you to take the opportunity. A night off.”  
“As- as you wish, Majesty,” Ignis said. “Should I… continue my report?”  
“It’s alright. As you say, Noctis is fine and in good hands. I will arrange to see him for dinner as soon as I can. Go, enjoy your night.”

Trying his best to hide his confusion Ignis bowed again and walked off the way he had come, fighting the urge to look back.

Clarus, who had been watching the whole exchange, reached for his phone. “I have an idea,” he said. He tapped away for a moment and showed the phone to Regis.  
“Very good,” the king smiled.

***  
Ignis did have an idea for his night off. His initial thought had been to invite his boyfriend over for some one-on-one time but Gladio was scheduled for drill duty until at least 8:30 so he went with plan-B. He had picked up the latest copy of his favourite recipe magazine. He would make some tea, grab a couple of the biscuits he’d made the night before, and sit himself down to pour over it. He wouldn’t cook. He’d collect ideas, make notes, plan meals but keep it to theory not to break Regis no-work rule. He wouldn’t text Noctis to see if he needed anything. He wouldn’t read the reports sitting on his table. He may even put his feet up and switch on some light documentary. 

He’d been sitting comfortably for a very peaceful 30 minutes when he heard a knock on his door. That was hardly typical. Noct texted, his uncle usually only visited when invited outside of business hours, now that Ignis was living independently. Gladio was more likely to accost him in a hallway or text him some suggestive image to spark a more satisfying meeting than randomly knock on his door but it was Gladio who smiled back at him when he opened it. Ignis was always happy to see his boyfriend but he wasn’t overly sure why he was seeing him now.

“Did you forget about drill?” he asked, blinking at Gladio from inside his apartment.  
“Gee, I got better greetings today from my recruits and most of ‘em are afraid of me,” Gladio pretended to complain. Ignis blinked at him again before shaking his head. “I’m sorry, Gladio, please come in.” He offered his customary kiss in greeting.

Ignis shunned public displays of affection while on duty but after hours he quite enjoyed the feel of Gladio’s hand in his and allowed a moderate amount of chaste kissing. He knew Gladio would prefer the kissing to be much less chaste but, when they were alone, Ignis was just as enthusiastic as Gladio. He did, sometimes, still baffle Ignis though. “You’re not dressed for training.”

“Observant as ever,” Gladio said, closing the door behind him. “I got switched to princess duty. Need to take Noct and his date to the ball… well, the club. The idea of watching those two get hammered on lolly water alone makes me want to stab myself in the head so I thought I’d ask you to come with.” Gladio’s grin was sharp. Ignis supposed he was trying to look enticing, knowing full well that Ignis had very little love of dance clubs. Did it count as a night off if he spent it babysitting Noctis? He could reason they were all just going as friends and no duty was attached. After all, it was Gladio who was the bodyguard. Ignis hadn’t been asked to do more than keep Gladio company.

His gaze was just as sharp as he asked, “Did the King ask you to do this?”  
“No. My dad, why?”  
“Same difference,” Ignis muttered, almost certain Clarus Amicitia had only been a cipher for the king’s wishes but… they were still the king’s wishes. _His_ king’s wishes.

“Alright… just give me a moment to change,” Ignis said with all the enthusiasm of a man going to his own execution. 

***  
Ignis didn’t especially like it when Gadio drove but he’d allowed it in order to play along with relinquishing his hold on responsibility. It was nice, he supposed, to take in the sights of Insomnia’s nightlife rather than the tail end of the car in front. Less nice was listening to the smacking lips and cheery banter from the back seat. At eighteen, Prompto and Noctis were legally able to enjoy nightclubbing, which meant that Gladio and Ignis also found themselves sitting in noisy, darkened, rooms rather more than he’d like. At least Gladio seemed to enjoy himself. 

“I want to try a Captain Flood and a Chocobo Sunrise and maybe a Chocolate Flume,” Prompto announced in Noctis’ direction. “You can share if you like.”  
“Nah, I’m getting my own. I want a Rain in Cleigne.”  
“Dude, that’s got toad slime in it.”  
“It’s not actual toad slime! I think...”

“I am definitely drinking tonight,” Ignis muttered only so Gladio could hear.

***

The Rio Mandalay was one of the hottest new clubs in town. It had been chosen as suitable for Noctis partly because of the fact that some of the crownsguard had adopted it as a boozy home base, mostly because it was difficult to get in to which allowed for a few less variables. Of course, being who he was, entry was not a concern for Noctis and his friends.

They were shown to a small pit in the middle of the room holding two fat red sofas facing each other over a square coffee table. Colourful laminated menus were scattered on it listing a vast array of drinks and a tiny selection of food. Prompto and Noctis, already joined at the hip, took one of the sofas, Gladio guided Ignis to the other. The music was inflicted with a dominant beat but at least it wasn’t so loud they couldn’t talk without yelling.

“How about a Dirty Knight?” Gladio said lushly in Ignis’ ear.  
“We just got here,” Ignis said primly and Gladio chuckled as he showed Ignis the drink menu.  
“Oh… that sounds good actually. Alright.”

Ignis had intended only to drink enough to relax, and he was doing quite well, too, until _it_ started happening.  
“Hey, handsome. I haven’t seen you here before, and I’m sure I’d remember if I had.”  
The girl was pretty, Ignis noted impartially, but that wasn’t an excuse to hit on his boyfriend and he started to fluff himself up next to Gladio. He turned to face his partner, speaking up before Gladio had a chance to answer.  
“Gladio. I forgot to ask, did you hear back from your doctor about that rash? I must admit to being very concerned. That’s not a good place for- oh, forgive me.” He looked up at the girl. “Are you having a pleasant evening?” he smiled like a cat.  
The look of distaste on the girl’s face was instantaneous and only her obvious social training kept her from making a noise to match. “Fine, thank you… I’ll leave you to your evening.” Ignis looked up in time to see Noctis snort his drink all over the coffee table and Gladio flush an interesting shade of purple.  
“What the hell, Iggy? Why are you telling people I have a _rash_?”  
“She wanted your penis,” he shrugged. Taking another sip of his Dirty Knight. “I’d rather she didn’t.”  
“Dammit, Iggy. I’m not weak to every fluttering eyelid I see, give me some credit.” He sounded annoyed but, a moment later, he leaned in for a more heated kiss than he’d usually get away with in public. Ignis returned it, battling for dominance.  
“You taste like a liquor cabinet,” Ignis complained.  
“So do you,” Gladio said, still dead sober.

“Guys, come on, get a room,” Noctis complained, even as Prompto cheerfully kissed his cheek. It was clear to Ignis that Noctis wasn’t really enjoying the club environment despite his warm company. It wasn’t the sort of music he liked, he didn’t dance and he could just as well enjoy a drink at home but in that same place Prompto lit up, warm and content and enthusiastic and Ignis didn’t miss the way the prince smiled at him, pulled him close, stroked an idle hand through his hair. Noct didn’t really come to the club for himself, Ignis realised. He came because Prompto loved it. 

The fact the fries were actually pretty good certainly was a point in favour, too. Prompto, now tiddly enough to be demonstrative beyond any care for who was looking, started feeding Noctis fries as the prince half-reclined on the sofa, chewing happily.

“I suppose I’d have more to say if I hadn’t seen your father in a similar position,” said a dry voice from above them.  
“I don’t wanna hear this, do I,” Noctis said, looking up at Cor.  
“Probably not,” Cor shrugged. He looked down at Gladio with the distant expression of a bird of prey that wasn’t especially hungry. “I thought you were on drill duty tonight?”  
“Didn’t the old man tell you? I got the night off… kinda. What’re you doing here? This doesn’t seem like your scene.”  
“I haven’t heard from Clarus,” Cor said.  
“He didn’t send you to check up on us?” Gladio asked flat out.

Cor snorted. “If he wanted to check up on you I’m sure he’d be a little less obvious about it. Do you need checking up on?”  
“Not in the slightest,” Gladio said firmly.  
“That’s what I thought,” said Cor who hadn’t explained why he was there but didn’t immediately leave the premises either. He took himself off to a booth and appeared to be seriously looking at the menu. Ignis didn’t trust that Cor was there by coincidence but he could hardly order Cor _anywhere_ let alone out of a public club. He turned his attention back to his companions and did his best to ignore Cor’s presence. He was sure he wasn’t going to do anything worth reporting on.

“Hey, Iggy, I got you a Tonbury Sunrise.” Gladio plonked down a bright green drink with brown foam on top. Ignis had been so focused on trying to figure out if anything was up with Cor he didn’t notice Gladio move.  
“Hey, relax. It’s your night off, remember?” A warm arm wrapped around him, another passed him his drink. “Try it. It tastes kinda like matcha and chocolate powder.”  
It turned out a Tonbury Sunrise was very easy to drink.

Twenty minutes later Prompto was sitting across Noctis’ lap, sipping at something pink and bristling with tiny umbrellas. He shared it with Noct though his kisses. “Hmmm, you taste like strawberries... Your tongue is cold.”  
“You taste like friday nights and cola,” Prompto said, sounding just a little unsteady. “And your tongue is warm!”  
Ignis could tell only from the flush of his cheeks that Noctis was actually as far gone as Prompto was. He didn’t consider ordering them to stop. His own drink-fuelled flush made him a little more indulgent than usual and, well, they were safe. It was all safe. No one would care so long as they kept to typical club behaviour.

“Are you sure you don’t want to adjourn? To your apartment perhaps?” he suggested to Noctis, just in case.  
“Nah, I like it here,” the prince said, although Ignis was sure his like didn’t come from the environment either.

He fiddled with the corner of the menu where the laminate had come away, trying to repair it, as Gladio headed to the bar for a fourth drink. The big man was still very steady on his feet. Aside from a warm feeling on the side of his head Ignis himself felt perfectly sober. He turned towards the bar to check on the progress of his drink and saw a tall man leaning towards Gladio.  
“Wow, anyone ever tell you you have an 8-pack? I’ve never seen an 8-pack before. Not in real life. I bet you get people trying to touch it all the time.”

Gladio opened his mouth to brush the other guy off when a voice from behind him piped up. “Gladio, would you look at these nipple rings I found? I would just pick one but it’ll be your mouth that’s wrapped around it so I figured you’d want a say- oh. Excuse me. You’re with your friends.” He slipped a hand into Gladio’s back pocket, cupping his butt though his trousers. He looked at the flirt. “You were saying?”  
“Sorry. I was just going,” he said, moving off with a slightly disappointed expression, his friends flanking him.

Ignis expected to be chastised but Gladio only chuckled low in his chest.  
“What was that about?”  
“You said I couldn’t use the rash story,” Ignis said flatly.  
Gladio chuckled again. “You need to relax,” but the kiss Gladio gave him felt an awful lot like praise.

Two more drinks in and Ignis was sure his head was still clear. Prompto and Noctis had only had half as many and were considerably more foolish, giggling at their own inept attempts at ‘sexy talk.’  
“You’re like… like an apple. All crisp and sweet and… pulpy.”  
“You’re like a chocobo. All… feet.”  
“Hey! You know what big feet mean,” Prompto winked.  
“Yeah. Means it’s hard to find shoes that fit.”  
“YOURS ARE BIGGER THAN MINE.”  
“Knew I could get you to say it!”  
Ignis watched Prompto whack at Noctis’ arm in an attempt to wipe off his smug grin. He looked away politely as he tried a kiss instead. When the noises they were making became less that public-friendly Gladio tossed a coaster in their direction.

“Hey, remember where you are. No one wants to see you doing it. If you’re gonna do that we might as well go home.”

Taking the threat seriously, Prompto lifted his head. “But I don’t want to go home yet.”  
“Then cool it.”  
“He doesn’t mean it,” Noctis said, playing devil’s advocate. “So long as I’m here he has to stay.”  
Prompto wasn’t sure that was entirely true but he grabbed it like a lifeline. He found Noctis’ lips again, pressing a hand to his hip as Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist, turning the other’s enthusiastic attention back on him. He still reclined but he was in the perfect position to pull Prompto against him. They both forgot about Gladio’s huffing as they got lost in the moment again. If there was music they didn’t hear it. If there was advice or command it went right over their heads.

“It’s only kissing,” Ignis shrugged, his shirt a little dishevelled, his long legs crossed on the coffee table. “At least they’re relatively quiet while their mouths are busy.”

Gladio looked over at Ignis like he was an alien being. “Wow. You actually took my advice and chilled out. Guess there’s a first for everything.”

“Maybe this stuff is going to my head. It tastes like cake.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“I like how it tastes in your mouth,” Ignis purred. He accepted the offered kiss willingly. 

Ignis licked green froth from his lips and turned his head in Gladio’s direction, leaning in close. His gaze shifted to the people hanging around behind the sofa.  
“Meh, you don’t have to worry about any of them,” Gladio said, pulling Ignis close, lips pressing against Ignis’ ear to whisper. “It’s hot as fuck that you get all jealous, though. Seeing you fight for us. Gods you’re perfect.”

 

“You are worth some trouble,” Ignis said, finding Gladio’s lips again to seal the deal.

Ignis had spent a good deal of his night off trying to figure out why he’d been given it when such a thing was so rare but he was starting to figure that that didn’t really matter. Spending some time with the people most important to him, enjoying the warmth of some high-quality drinks. If the room was starting to tilt a little, well, that was to be expected. 

He felt the thick sofa cradling his head, holding him up with such care. He could feel he was smiling as he rested against Gladio. Even the music had stopped being irritating. He could feel his drinking finally catching up with him. Later he might regret it but, in the moment, he was pleasantly warm.

A heavy leg bumped against his. “Come on, sexy. Show everyone I’m yours on the dance floor.” 

Ignis could count the number of times he’d danced on one hand. His dates with Gladio had all centred around food, walks and shared movies. They’d danced a little on their anniversary, gently, in a smart restaurant. It was nothing like the vigour of the club. There was not an ounce of reluctance left in Ignis, though, as he took Gladio’s hand and let his boyfriend pull him to his feet. Before Gladio left their seating area he called back to Noctis, “Your boyfriend wants to dance, so take him dancing.”

Ignis felt another tug on his hand and disappeared into the growing crowd, Gladio clearing the way before him.  
Hardly paying attention to their progress he only knew they’d reached the dance floor when Gladio turned to face him. 

In the end Ignis wasn’t sure it counted as dancing. Chests and hips were pressed together, hands found bums to rest on and the pair of them swayed together. The room swayed along with them but Ignis never felt in danger of falling.

Ignis became aware they were catching attention and that was exactly what he wanted. Gladio tended to get looks wherever he went but this was a forward crowd and so Ignis decided he needed to be forward too. He reached up to Gladio’s jaw and pulled him in for the kind of kiss normally reserved only for the bedroom, maybe a private sofa.  
“Hahaha, finally warming up?” Gladio chuckled.  
“I’ve felt warm for some time. _Hot_ is more accurate.”  
“Gods, Iggy. We should go drinking more often if this is what happens.” 

A moment later Ignis nudge Gladio with his forehead. “You should look behind you,” he said. Gladio turned to see Prompto with his arms loose around Noctis’ waist, the pair of them swaying gently and not at all in time to the music but Ignis realised Noctis was setting the pace. He smiled slightly. “It seems he took your words to heart.”  
“That… wasn’t what I expected but, hey, I’ll take it,” Gladio said, sending his own grin towards the other couple. Ignis supposed he was trying to look encouraging though Noctis only kept dancing. Prompto looked altogether more comfortable, pressed up against the prince, cheek resting against Noctis’. Their focus was on each other and Ignis followed their example, swaying along with Gladio’s movements, not following the music either. The warm body pressed against his was drowning out most of his surroundings. He felt a familiar ache on the rise that stole even more of his attention. Gladio’s grunt told him he felt it too.

“You’re a killer on the dance floor,” Gladio growled into Ignis’ mouth.  
“That’s not what I feel like doing,” Ignis purred back. A heavy pelvis pressed against his own, telling him everything. He needed to be somewhere private, and soon. 

“You’re determined to make me say the words ‘get a room’, aren’t you.” 

Gladio automatically loosened his hold on Ignis without actually letting go. “Did you get lost on your way to… an old person place?” he finished weakly, fuzzy around the edges, mostly from the drink, partly from the hot proximity of Ignis.

“If your intention is to draw attention away from the prince you’re doing admirably,” Cor continued, unfazed. 

“You not dancing on the dance floor is drawing more attention, you know,” Gladio said. They still moved but not so close together. Even half-drunk Ignis was more decorus that to make out with Gladio two feet from the marshall. Cor seemed unbothered by Gladio’s tone which surprised Ignis more than Cor’s solemn presence.

 

“I am here to offer assistance. You are clearly incapable of driving. I came by cab. You’re going to need a driver.”  
Ignis actually gasped softly and tensed in Gladio’s arms. “How could we be so foolish?” he whispered loudly to himself. Gladio turned an annoyed expression on Cor.  
“I’m accepting the offer but we’re not leaving yet. I gotta unwind this one again. Maybe it’s a good time to have a dance yourself.” Gadio smiled, clearly figuring the marshall was more likely to sprout wings.

“I will see you shortly,” Cor said mysteriously, and vanished.

Gladio returned his attention to Ignis. “And we’re dancing. Come here, sexy.”  
“Cor is right. We should have-”  
“Is that a dagger in your pocket or are you pleased to see me?”  
“If you wanted to drink I could have-”  
“You know, those nipple rings looked fun.”  
“... We could go to a jewellers tomorrow.”

Prompto and Noctis appeared beside them a moment later. “What did the marshall want?” Noctis asked, picking the man out of the crowd around the bar.

“He’s our designated driver,” Gladio said. 

“Oh. Are we going?”

“Hell no. I love this song.”

They lasted another three songs before Noctis tired and lead Prompto back to the sofa and Ignis and Gladio felt rather too excited to continue safely. Both were breathing hard by the time they returned to their former seat. 

“Thirsty?” Ignis asked neatly.  
“Not for booze,” Gladio shook his head. “Or we’ll never get to have any fun.” Winking he said “I’ll get us some juice.”

Ignis was watching Gladio when he felt a pressure shift the cushion beside him. He turned back to see Noctis, alone. There was a thoughtful look on his face.  
Ignis offered what he hoped was an encouraging smile. “Are you enjoying your evening?” he asked.

“Sure,” Noctis shrugged. The thoughtful look didn’t go away. Nor did the prince say anything. Ignis could see that he wanted to, though.  
“Is there something on your mind, Noct?” Ignis kept his voice light. His inhibitions may have been lowered but his capacity to observe was still largely intact. He waited patiently for an answer.

“I… every time we come here, or anywhere like this, I just… it just reminds me.” Again Noctis halted and again Ignis gently prodded him on, as they’d often done. “Reminds you of what, Noctis?”  
“How… what I feel about him. How, maybe, he can have good stuff if he stays too. Like this. This is good, right?”  
Ignis’ smile was soft and sincere. “I believe that it is, yes. I believe Prompto agrees this is good also.” He didn’t mean the club.  
“Yeah. Good.” Noctis stayed still, watching the small corridor that lead to the bathroom.

“Things are good between you, yes? There are no areas of concern?”  
“No! Everything’s fine. Like, really fine. He’s… really easy to be with.”  
Ignis took in the little smile on Noctis’ face at those words and reached up to squeeze his shoulder. “That is a _very_ good sign,” he said in a conspiratorial whisper. He was glad his oldest friend had found someone to make him happy. Someone of good heart. Someone his friends didn’t have to worry about hurting him. 

He was sure the young prince still felt out of his depth sometimes but, Ignis supposed, touching base was Noctis’ way of dealing with that feeling. That and locking himself in his room with his game station until he worked out all of his frustrations on fictional problems. There were worse ways to go about it.

Noctis nudged Ignis’ shoulder, his movements a little clumsy. “Thanks, Specs. It’s… good to see you having fun.”  
“I am not sorry I came,” Ignis admitted.  
A moment later Noctis’ broke the mood, blurting out, “Do I need to go to the doctor?”  
Ignis’ eyes were intent as daggers. “What for? Are you unwell?”  
“No! I mean, I don’t think so. I meant… before we, you know…”

“Before you wh- oh! I just assumed you already were.”  
“No. I mean… we’ve done stuff. Just not… _stuff._  
Ignis wasn’t surprised, really, that they had been taking it slowly. Even in his muzzy state he took the question seriously. “Well, have either of you done _stuff_ with anyone else?”  
“No. Neither of us have.”

“Well, there is no need to check for any illnesses though nothing wrong with checking your general health. I could make you an appointment…”  
“Um… alright but I’m going alone and you can’t tell anyone. I just… don’t wanna hurt him… you know?”  
“That is very considerate of you, Noctis, and your secret is safe. I’ll let you know what time to be there.”  
“Thanks. You’re the best, Specs,” Noctis said casually, clearly relieved to get the embarrassing stuff out. With expert timing Prompto and Gladio returned almost simultaneously.

Noctis didn’t move, he reached out for Prompto’s hand and tugged him into his lap. The blond laughed. “Miss me that much, huh?”  
“Nah, I was getting cold and you’re a space heater,” Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s waist, steadying him. 

“Here, drink this,” Gladio said, handing out juice to the others before settling next Ignis. “What did I miss?”  
“I was telling Noct we need to go over his geography,” Ignis covered smoothly.  
“No work talk, remember?” Gladio chastised.  
“My apologies,” Ignis said, downing his juice thirstily. “Perhaps we should go. I… could use a rest.”  
Ignis felt lips at his ear. “You hard too, huh?”  
He turned his head to growl, “As a rock.” He thought they all had gotten all they could out of the club tonight. A warm kiss pressed to his cheek. “I’m gonna go get Cor. Gather the troops,” he said, draining his glass and heading off.

“Don’t forget your coat, Prompto,” Ignis fussed. “Noctis, your shoe is undone.” Noctis shrugged and left it as it was. Ignis was a little too woozy to bend down to fix it so he left it undone.

Fingers wrapped together as coats were flopped over shoulders. Noct and Prompto bumped hips, hovering around the doorway, a lick of fresh air waking them up a little.

“I am willing to drive. I am not willing to clean _anything_ ,” Cor said emphatically as he followed them outside. “I’d rather not hear anything either.”

“Pretty sure there are headphones in the glovebox,” Gladio said with a grin.  
“Excellent,” Cor said with heavy sarcasm. 

In the end Ignis only rested between the open window and Gladio, a hand on his knee but going no higher as Prompto enjoyed the front seat and Noctis dozed against the other door.  
A delicious sense of contentment flowed through him, rare as a scarlet sun. His eyes were half-closed, he sighed repeatedly, relishing the fact he only had one thing to do and he wanted to do it very much.

He supposed, that perhaps, the king may have had a certain wisdom in his advice.


End file.
